Prowl
by LilyAurora
Summary: "Are we boring you Bella?" Her name said with such, distaste. Bella closed her eyes, ignoring Paul. It became easier each time he tried to get a rise out of her. She really had no idea what his problem was.


This naughty little creation came from my wonderful BFF Astridt244 nagging me for a... Naughty/Dom/Rawr Paul... We like it when he's bad :D... So go forth and enjoy... If you don't like it... I don't really care LOL! Don't bitch to me there's sex and rude things going on... just stop reading.. back the fuck up and exit quickly. For all you grown ups who like it a little rough... *High Five* Enjoy! Lily xx

o-o-o-o-o

Prowl

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Another pack meeting. Another evening wasted.

Bella wasn't even sure what she was doing here. Ever since the Cullen's left, the pack had taken her under their wing. Or should that be paw? Whatever. They were being overly protective. Especially Jake. Which in all fairness shouldn't really surprise her, but it does annoy her. Deeply.

They wanted to know where she was near enough every minute of the day. Would call her as soon as school was over. Inviting her down. Encouraging her to become involved. Her father wasn't much better as soon as he knew Edwin (rolls eyes) had left... again, the family moving on once she had finally decided she didn't want that a life. She had realized how selfish she had been, thinking only of Edward and his family, forgetting about her own. But after Italy and the Volturi, Jake being hurt, the sacrifices everyone made for her... she knew she didn't belong with the Cullen's.

Her father didn't understand at first what had happened between her and Edward. He constantly watched her, obviously worried she was going to slip back into that awful state she had been when he first left, he would near enough force her to La Push, nag her into going. He asked about Jake constantly, until she told him he was happy with Angela.

She knew he worried about her. After everything she had put him through, she vowed never to do that again. Never have him look at her as if she had just broken his heart. And if hanging around with shifters would ease her fathers worries then she would do it.

"Are we boring you Bella?" Her name said with such, distaste.

Bella closed her eyes, ignoring Paul. It became easier each time he tried to get a rise out of her. She really had no idea what his problem was. Maybe it was because she had once been in love with a Vampire, maybe it was the slap she had given him or more likely he really didn't like her. Which would more than likely be closer to the truth.

She heard him chuckle as she attempted to ignore him. It didn't matter where he was, she always knew. She was always aware of where Paul was. Was it due to him being the most unpredictable? Possibly. But she knew it was more than that. Knew deep down how her body thrummed when he was near, how she eagerly wanted his attention. Craved it.

"Bella?" Sam called watching her closely.

"Yeah?" She looked around, everyone was staring at her. Had she missed something.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Sam asked.

"Uh..."

"Obviously not. Why would here safety be important to her. When we're the one's always protecting her." Paul spat.

"Paul." Sam sighed. The others looked uncomfortable. As if this was a common occurrence. It probably was.

"No, it's always the same. Whenever a fucking leech shows up we have to protect her. Again. Risk our lives for her. Again." He's standing now. Pacing the small room, throwing heated glares towards her as if she was the one responsible.

"What the fuck is your problem." Bella shouts standing herself. Slapping Jakes hands away as he reaches for her.

"My problem? What's my problem?" He sneers stalking towards her.

"That's what I said..."

Paul edges closer, chest centimetres away from touching her. She can feel his hot breath against her flesh. Smell his musky, manly aroma as it fills her lungs with every deep greedy pull she takes.

The others are standing now. Getting ready to intervene like usual.

"You're my fucking problem."

Bella clenches her fists. It's not the first time he's said it too her. Every opportunity he gladly sneers at her, telling her how everything is her fault. He goes out of his way to harass her. Argue with her.

"Jesus, sing a different tune Paul." The glare he sends her only intensifies when Quil laughs. "For someone who supposedly hates me, you go out of your way to talk to me."

Paul laughs. Sharp and deep.

"Talk to you? Hardly. I enjoy making you as uncomfortable as possible."

"Well you're not doing a very good job. I'm still here."

"Unfortunately."

"Enough!" Sam yells. "Bella is welcome here Paul when ever she wants. You know this. Your feelings are irrelevant."

"Of course they are."

"Paul." It's Jake this time. The others are watching them closely.

"I don't care I'm sick of this, sick of us protecting someone who doesn't give a fuck back." He pins Bella with a look. "How many times have we nearly died protecting you. How much of our lives have we sacrificed for you."

Bella takes a step back. Stumbling as Paul's words sink in. Her hands tremble as she fumbles with the door. Breath short, raspy.

"You think I don't care?" Her eyes swim with tears as she looks around the pack. None of them can meet her eyes. Not even Jake.

"Do you?" Paul sneers.

"I care more than you think." She whispers. "All I've ever done is protect the pack. Protect you."

"Protect us?" Paul's laughing now. "How could you protect us. You're nothing but a worthless human."

Bella's storming forward. Hand connecting with flesh before she can gather her thoughts. Paul's roar of anger is enough to snap her out of her red haze. The feeling of his hand wrapped tightly around her throat has her clawing against his skin, trying to get him to release her. He has her pinned to the door. Eyes flashing dangerously as he holds her in place. Nose pressing against her own.

Bella closes her eyes, willing the tears away. Paul's constant growling vibrates through her body, his fingers tighten around her neck. Nobody moves.

"I never betrayed you." She manages to whisper. "Even when the Volturi asked about you, not once did I tell them anything." Her voice wavers as her emotions break free.

"Who are the Volturi?" Embry asks.

"Vampire royalty." Sam answers. Eyes never leaving Bella.

"Why would they know about us?" Jared asks. Moving closer to Paul. The latter lets out a low growl in warning. Jared stops.

"They could smell you on me. Faintly. Aro dismissed it as nothing."

"You think that's all it takes." Paul whispers. "A dismissive question and that's how you show your loyalty to us." He shakes her slightly. Body pressed fully against her own. She can feel every movement he makes, every breath.

"No..." Tears fall then.

"Bella?" Jake calls. "What did you do? What happened."

She ignores him. Eyes focusing on Paul's.

"I would die protecting this pack."

"Would you really?" His voice mocking.

"You have no idea what I've been through."

"Fucking a leech. Must had been a real hardship."

"Fuck you." She spits. Nails digging into his flesh. Feet kicking out wildly.

"Hit a soft spot hmm?" He laughs, before suddenly dropping to his knees, releasing Bella.

She coughs, rubbing the skin of her neck. Eyes hard as she glares down at him, cupping himself.

"No, but it seems I have." She throws open the door. Escaping without even a goodbye. The sound of her feet against the earth echoes loudly. Her breathing comes out hard, ragged. Her throat hurts, the skin tender to the touch. She going to have bruises tomorrow. She stumbles slightly at the thought of her father seeing them, asking questions. She can't keep doing this, lying to him. It's slowly killing her.

The distant sound of voices push her faster. She left her truck at Jake's, she knows it's not too far through the trees. She's walked this trail a hundred times. The sound of branches snapping has her pause. Head tilting she waits and listens.

"Bella!" The angry tone cuts through the nights air.

Bella turns quickly, moving between the trees.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Paul yells. She can tell he's closing the distance. She struggles to move quicker, feet tripping over roots, stumbling over the uneven ground.

"Home." She shouts back. Hair snagging on a branch. "Shit." She tugs herself free, before hiding behind one of the larger trees. She can hear him now. His steps careful unlike her own. Bella waits, tilting her head to get a better read on his location. She doesn't want to speak to him. Doesn't even now why he followed her. As far as she cares Paul hates her. He's made that perfectly clear.

Bella waits until she's sure Paul has passed. Fingers pressed against the rough bark as she peers around the side of the trunk. It's too dark to see which way he went, but she's positive he's headed towards Jake's. She waits a few more minutes until the coast it clear. If Paul has gone that way then she's going back to Sam's. Maybe one of them can give her a lift home. Jake can always bring her truck home tomorrow.

She steps back carefully, eyes still trained towards Jake's direction. Finally satisfied she turns. A small smile playing on her lips, until she sees Paul stood in front of her. Arms crossed against his chest. Anger vibrating from him.

"Shit." She mumbles moving back slightly. Paul tracks her movements.

They stand there glaring at one another. Neither speaking.

Bella sighs. "Look Paul, I'm sorry I kicked you in the balls OK, but you deserved it."

He raises an eyebrow at her.

"What? You so did." She's angry now. Angry at the words he spoke. "You spoke to me like shit, as usual. I know you don't like me and fine it's whatever but I'm not going to just stand there while you have me pinned against a fucking door Paul. By my throat. Jesus, what's the matter with you?" She asks. Watching as Paul clenches his jaw. "You don't do that to people, just because your physically stronger doesn't mean you get to use it to hurt people."

"Hurt people?" He asks.

"Yes, people like me. You hurt me Paul." She turns from him then, walking towards her truck. Paul hot on her heels.

"Where are you going?" He growls next to her.

"Home."

His hands are on her then, dragging her backwards. His body hot against hers. The rough bark of the tree digging into her back. She sighs loudly.

"Didn't you hear what Sam said." He asks cocking his head to the side.

Bella frowns. She can't remember what Sam said.

"No, what did he say."

"There was a scent this morning. We're not sure what it is, but Sam wants you to stay on the Rez until we know what it is."

"I think it's best if I just go home, I mean I'm not worth it am I?"

"Not worth what?" He asks, eyes scanning her face.

"Protecting."

He growls then. Deep and threateningly. His nose is practically brushing hers as he stares at her.

"Why did you do it?" He asks after a few moments, anger pulsing from him.

Bella looks confused. "Do what?"

"Fuck Mike?"

Bella stumbles back slightly. No one knew. She made him promise. It was a stupid thing, a drunken thing after Edward left. How...

"How do you know that?" Her eyes are wide, her heart hammering against her chest. "No one knew. No one."

He doesn't answer just watches her closely. Scenting the air.

"Answer me Paul. How do you know?" She shouts at him.

"I could smell him on you." He spits out. "Smell him all over you. His sweat, his cum." Paul moves closer. "Knew where he put his hands." His fingers trace her skin softly. "Knew what parts of you he fucking touched."

Bella doesn't move. Just watches him. Curiously.

Paul cocks his head. "Why don't you hate me?" He states. Sniffing her.

"What?" Her voice breaks as Paul runs his nose along the column of her neck.

"You don't hate me. It's confusing. You should, god knows I've tried to make you. Even now after I told you I knew about Mike, you don't"

"Paul?" She's confused, never mind him. "I don't understand."

"Neither do I." His nose brushes against her tender flesh and she flinches away. He holds her still, breath hot as he moves closer.

"What are you doing to me." He whispers. "I want to devour you, turn you inside out and smoother you until you smell only of me. So everyone knows who you belong to."

Bella's breathe hitches.

His large hands run up her clothed side, fingers digging into her, holding her tight. He licks a path across her neck burying his face as he inhales her scent.

"You always smell so fucking good. That night you smelt of him I wanted to kill him. Rip his arms off because he got to touch you and I didn't. But then I heard you in the shower, scrubbing yourself raw. You hated that he touched you, hated that it was him."

"I..." How does he know.

"As soon as you're near me my blood is on fire. I'm so hard..." he thrusts his hips against her. "...all the time. You don't know what you do to me do you?"

"You never said... how could I... I thought you hated me."

"Even when you thought I hated you. You still wanted me? I could smell it Bella, the arousal, the need you tried to cover up. I tried to make it easier for both of us by pushing you away, making you hate me, but your scent, you always smell so fucking good." His hands wonder then roaming her body, touching, caressing. "Why don't you hate me?"

His mouth is on hers then. Hard, demanding and devouring, as he tastes her intimately. Fingers tighten as they wrap around her throat holding her in place. Paul pulls away slowly, tongue licking his lips as he stares at her.

"I want to fuck you in the middle of these woods, have you naked and begging beneath me." His hips press against her and Bella moans. She can feel him hard through the fabric of his jeans.

Paul bites at her neck, tilting her head to suck bruises along her flesh.

"Can I fuck you Bella?" He whispers in her ear, biting playfully on her lobe. "Can I make you mine?" He pushes his thigh between her legs rocking against her. Enjoying every breathless moan that escapes her delicious lips.

"I want to lick every inch of your body, cover you in my scent, fill you with my cum." He bites down on her shoulder, sucking the skin into his mouth as he palms her breasts through her top. "I want everyone to know who you belong to, want them to smell me on you, in you. I want my scent to mix with your own, letting everyone know you belong to someone, that you belong to me."

Bella's legs buckle beneath her, the heat from Paul's body along with his words and the delicious friction his thigh is causing her is all too much. She needs something...

Before she can think Paul has them on the ground, fallen leaves surround them as he hovers above her, eyes dark and lust filled as they rake over her body.

"I know you want me Bella." He whispers in her ear. "I can smell it on you, the desire. The way your eyes tack me across the room, rake over my body."

Bella moans beneath him.

"I want you to tell me Bella. Tell me everything you want me to do too you. Tell me where you want my mouth, my tongue, my fingers. How deep you want me to fill you with my cock. Stretch you so deliciously, have you begging and moaning, clawing at my back, biting my skin as I fuck you."

"Paul..." Her words trail off as Paul grinds against her, legs spread to accommodate him.

"Tell me." He bites at her neck, sucking the skin hard enough to leave marks.

"I want..." Her voice trails off into a moan as Paul pushes against her. Pleasure coursing through her body as she tries to answer him. To find the words to tell him what she wants.

"I need to hear you Bella. You have to tell me what you want."

"You... Jesus Paul... I want you."

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to taste you Bella? Do you want my tongue in you? Licking and tasting you, making you wet and ready for me?"

"Please... yes."

Paul smiles against her neck, nipping at the flesh there.

"Mmm once I've had you on my tongue Bella, once you're wet for me I'm going to slowly slip my fingers inside you, stretch you open. Would you like that Bella?"

Bella can't breath can't speak. She wants it all. Everything. Wants Paul has for a long time now.

"You need to say it Bella." He bites her earlobe again. Hot breath in her ear.

"Yes, yes I want it all."

Paul doesn't even answer. Just shoves his tongue deep into her mouth. Devouring her, moaning as she carefully touches her tongue to his. His fingers make quick work of their clothes. Only breaking the kiss to pull her top clean from her body. Her creamy skin on display for him. The pale pink of her bra, a mouthwatering contrast to her skin.

Fuck he wants to eat her.

"Jesus fucking Christ, you're beautiful." Large hands roam her flesh. Touching, caressing. His fingers trace patterns across her skin as he follows the trail with his tongue. He watches her closely. Enjoying the way she moans and shivers from every touch. Memorizes the way her hair fans out across the earth, leaves and twigs becoming tangled in her long locks.

He wants to wrap his hand in it, pull her to him as he fucks her.

His nose nuzzles against her stomach. Breathing in her heavy scent. He licks his lips in anticipation of her taste. Knows it will be like no other. Fingers slip her panties down her thighs, kissing her skin as he removes them from her body. Then he's finally nudging her legs apart, moving between her thighs as she slowly exposes herself to him. He can't breath, just watches as her most intimate part is on display from him.

"Fuck..." He hisses, eyes hooded as he licks his lips. Holding himself back from just diving straight in.

He kisses her right thigh, then the left. Making her aware of his actions. He continues to kiss her, moving closer to his target. He finally hovers over her neatly trimmed pussy. Doesn't even know where to start, he just wants.

He can hear her heavy breathing above him. Can sense the slight tremble as she waits for him to do something. He smiles knowing he has done this to her, made her like this.

He leans closer, licking one long strip along her lips.

Bella moans.

That's all it takes for Paul to lose himself with her. His large hands wrap around her hips as he holds her to him, face buried between her thighs, licking and teasing her intimately. Bella's back arches off the ground. Heels digging into Paul's back where he has thrown her legs over his shoulders. Bella twists beneath him, moaning as Paul eats her. Tongue diving deep within her before he pulls back and flicks her click. Bella's moans become louder as her fingers dig into the earth. Her hips rock against Paul's face but he doesn't stop, doesn't slow down. Just devours her with a hunger that has Bella's world spinning. She knows she's close. Can feel the tingles underneath her skin as Paul focuses his attention on her clit.

"Oh god, Paul."

He doesn't answer. Just pulls her to him. Loud wet noises can be heard as he continues his torment.

"Please... I can't." Her hips buck against his face. Paul moves back suddenly, dropping her legs to the ground before he's back between them, fingers slipping deep inside. Fucking her. His thumb pressing against her sensitive clit.

She can't breath. Can't think...

"God... yes." Words are lost as she mumbles incoherently.

A twist of his fingers and Bella's crying out. Mind blank as her body convulses beneath him. She can feel him moving again spreading her legs as he moves between them, rubbing his hard cock against her opening coating himself in her wetness.

He rocks his hips as the head of his cock slips in slowly. Bella moans. Fingers grabbing at his skin. Trying to pull him closer.

"Shh patience." He purrs.

Bella can't she wants more. Wants him.

"Paul... please."

He ignores her please, continues to rock into her. Slowly. Maddeningly so.

Bella whines softly. Body thrusting to meet his, but Paul pins her in place with his body. Hand caressing her sweat covered skin until it gently wraps around her throat. Thumb brushing against her lips.

"Open." He tells her. She does as he ask.

"Suck." She doesn't even stop to think just does it. Takes his large digit into her willing mouth and sucks. Moans around it as he pushes more of himself inside her. Hips spreading up as he thrusts.

Bella pants, hands grip his forearms. Lips still wrapped around his finger.

"Feel so fucking good." He whispers. Hips snapping causing Bella to cry out.

Paul releases her neck, hand moving down her body to cup her breasts. Each in turn. His lips follow, wrapping around a nipple sucking and teasing them until she can't take any more pleads with him to stop. He pulls away with a pop and a deep chuckle.

He picks up speed now, hands holding her legs open as he fucks her. Sweat covered skin slaps together. Echoing around the forest.

Bella moans, begs. Thrashes beneath him. Paul just pounds into her.

"Wanted you so long." He moans, hips slowing. "Always wondered what you would look like beneath me." He nuzzles her neck, sucking the skin into his mouth. "You look fucking magnificent. Like you belong here."

Then he's flipping her over. Bella's fingers dig into the ground as Paul spreads her legs, moving in close behind her. She can feel the soft mud under her knees. Moans as Paul runs his hands over her ass and down the length of her back, fingers wrapping in her long hair.

"Always wanted to fuck you like this. Have you on all fours, begging me."

He thrusts back in without warning. Bella cries out, fingers clawing at the dirt, skin alive under his touch. She can feel her walls flutter around him. Knows she's close. He goes deeper from this angle. Hitting places deep within that has her crying out. Begging for him not to stop, to never stop.

He pulls her head towards him, back arched, neck exposed as he licks her shoulder.

"You don't know how glorious you look. Fuck I wish everyone could see you like this, see how fucking beautiful you are as I fuck you." He pounds into her, one hand wrapped in her hair the other around her throat.

"Going to fill you with my cum, cover you in it so you smell like me." He moans then, hips stuttering as his orgasms rushes forward. "Wanna fuck you everywhere. Going to." He moans releasing her throat, hand moving down her body towards her clit.

"Need you to cum before me." His fingers tease her, rubbing her sensitive clit sending jolts through her spent body.

"Oh god... Paul... I." Words are lost as her body locks, mouth open as she pants through her orgasm.

"Fucking Christ." Paul hisses, hips stuttering before thrusting deep into her once, twice. Then he's filling her just like he promised. Body going lax from the sheer force.

They stumble forward. Paul bracing them against the ground with an outstretched hand. Then he's carefully, slowly slipping free of Bella's warmth. Smiling at the soft moan that escapes her plump lips. His eyes fixate between her legs, watching as his cum begins to escape her tightness. His fingers are there before he can think, collecting what's being lost, as he gently rubs them across her skin, covering her in his scent. Marking her. Claiming her. Always to be his.


End file.
